There have already been commercially available manually operated light screen or blind devices for such purpose. They are manually opened and shut independently of the car's conditions, i.e., independently of whether the automobile is running, stopped, or parked. Such blind devices have been disadvantageous in that the careless operation of shutting the blind when the automobile is being driven results in the dangerous obstruction of the rear view.